


Test Anxiety

by sophh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxious Harry, Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, Drarropoly 2019, M/M, Slightly suggestive, supportive yet blunt Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Harry wakes up early on the morning of his seventh Apparition test. Draco tries to help him figure out why he's failed six times already.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Test Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Drarropoly prompt: Harry, after years of convincing from everyone, finally decides to get an Apparition license. He's been Apparating for years without a problem, then why does he fail to get the license every damn time? 299-609 words.

The alarm went off at a quarter to six. 

Harry jolted upright from the bed and lunged for the blaring device, turning it off on his second attempt. 

"Potter," Draco murmured, his voice laced with sleep, "What time is it?"

Harry froze in the act of putting on his glasses. "Erm...nearly six?" 

"Nearly—what the bloody hell do you think you're playing at, setting an alarm this early on a Saturday?" Draco growled, rubbing his eyes. Harry snickered lightly at the blond's bedhead before reaching over and stroking the platinum locks back into place. 

"I've got my Apparition test today and I wanted to be sure to eat a good breakfast," he replied lightly, climbing out of bed. He didn't add that he planned to have a few "pep talks" with himself as well. "You can go back to sleep, Draco."

But Draco was sitting up and shaking his head. "It's no use," he groaned, dragging his hands through the hair Harry had just neatened. "I'll just worry. This is, what, the sixth time you've taken it?" 

"Seventh, actually," Harry corrected. He watched as Draco stood and stretched, his emerald silk pajama shirt riding up to expose the planes of his stomach. "And I'm sure I'll pass this time." 

"You said that last time," his boyfriend pointed out most unhelpfully. "And the time before that. And probably the time before that as well." 

Harry began to pace. "I know, I know, but I really think I've gotten the hang of how the test works now. There's no reason to be anxious."

"Are you saying that for my benefit, or yours?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Both," Harry answered curtly, continuing to tread the same path in the carpet. Draco grabbed his arm and swung him around so that the two were face-to-face.

"Harry, stop."

It was his use of Harry's first name that made the dark-haired man cease pacing. Draco only called him "Harry" when he was being serious. That realization made his heart beat faster. What if Draco didn't think he could do it? Was he about to discourage him from taking the test again? _But he'd been one of the people who had encouraged him to take it in the first place—_

"I don't think it's good for you to be up so early," the blond continued, cutting into Harry's thoughts. He tilted Harry's head up so that he was forced to look into the other man's steely grey eyes. "You have too much time to get inside your own head, and when you go to take your test, you're going to be a nervous wreck."

"I am not," Harry protested feebly. Draco had a point, though. Every time he showed up for the Apparition test, he found that he was unable to concentrate properly. He had been Apparating perfectly for years, but as soon as he went in for the test, it was like he had completely forgotten how to do it. His hands would shake and thoughts that had plagued him in the hours before the test — thoughts about how stupid and useless he was, and how he couldn't afford to tell everyone he had failed _again_ — were magnified. Frowning, he asked, "What would you suggest instead, then?"

"Come back to bed," Draco drawled, his lips forming a smirk that made Harry's loins stir. "I'll make you forget all about your test for a little while." 

Harry was already sliding back under the covers. "Fine, but I still need enough time to eat breakfast later." 

Draco's smirk widened. "Oh, don't worry, Potter. I won't let you go hungry." 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Drarry, but it was a fun challenge. Thanks to pixiepaint for betaing!


End file.
